In the supporting roller winding apparatus described in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 29 20 707 the first supporting roller, around which the incoming web is partially slung, is provided with an axial peripheral groove, into which a blade or a perforator comb may penetrate radially, thereby cutting the web above it. The portion of the supporting roller located in front of the axial groove in the circumferential direction is equipped with perforations, and the supporting roller has the configuration of a suction roll, so that the training end of the paper web is held tightly by suction to the circumference, thereby being maintained under tension for the cutting.
Considerable effort is needed to design one of the support rollers as a suction roll.